1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing lure wherein the same is arranged for providing multi-colored tinsel strands directed in a surrounding relationship relative to a central shank of the organization for masking the hook member and enhancing the attraction of fish to the hook member during a fishing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In fishing procedures, and particularly in the attracting of various sporting fish such as crappie, walleye, and bass and the like, various attractants are utilized to enhance attracting of such sporting fish to an associated hook member. Apparatus of the prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,789 to Devereaux, et al. wherein a fishing lure includes a plurality of strands directed downwardly about the fishing shank and hook for masking the hook.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,012 to Smith, et al. sets forth a fishing lure utilizing a spoon body, with various strand or filament members directed downwardly relative to the spoon member to overlie a hook portion of the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,329 to Paulsen utilizes a central shank with various filament members directed downwardly about the shank extending a distance less than that of an associated hook.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for new and improved fishing lure as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.